User talk:AK-74Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to EndWar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:173.247.2.51 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 23:00, 2011 November 1 HI If you're a Kalashnikov guy, than why is there a Yarigyn on your pic? Just kidding. I'm just glad I'm seeing at least some activity - I was afraid this Wiki went dead. Could someone Russian hardware-savvy give me an evaluation of my blog? - MA4585159 17:48, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your approval. I've been dwelling on these things for more than a year. I'm about to go onwards toward the Army Aviation. Americans might not get the spotlight until Christmas. And, just by the way, Yarigyn stays as the Russian sidearm in my fanfic. - MA4585159 15:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) It's a freaking epidemic now. Sorry for the espirit de corps, but I'll be criticising you at every step. - MA4585159 08:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm John Pan, another fellow guy on Endwar's forums. If you're still here, could you review my fanfics? Thanks. John Pan 14:02, June 30, 2012 (UTC) hi mate, Sniper S 2K9. Iv been looking for player to play endwar for over 2 years and have had no success, but ye im messaging u, to inform u that you are not alone Wait, YOU TOO!? I'm afraid I'm gonna loose myself in ''four ''parallel blogs. Damn, and I was dreaming of getting done with my own. Pardon me if I'll ignore you, OK? - MA4585159 (talk) Ok, I'm fine with being ignored, plus I'll take a while to think up some of the units and thier names... AK-74Guy (talk) 19:11, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Holy Islamic Empire, or whatever I have a few things to say about a Middle Eastern Coalition concept. Or I should say "against". Because the Middle East is a highly disparate region. First of all, we have the Sunni-Shiite schism in Islam. They're very enthusiastic about killing each other over that. Then, the states are quite different. On the one hand we have the Gulf monarchies brimming with oil and money, and exerting worldwide experience, even in the United States via the carrot (lobbying in Congress) and stick (Al-Qaida) approach. Then we have the surviving dictatorships, e.g. Syria and Iran. Also, we have countries turned into chaos by the West (Iraq, Egypt). Finally, there are quiet outsiders such as Libanon. How are you planning to unite them, I wonder? - MA4585159 (talk) Revolutions will topple/weaken many of the pro-US nations, with help from terrorist. Oh, then the 12th Imam (or someone acting as him) will arrive to unite Islamic peoples and very soon the Middle East, North Africa, Indonisia, and some other countries join. (And rebelling Muslims causing problems for EF, Russia, and China)--AK-74Guy (talk) 23:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) #Arab Spring is pro-US, most likely US-incited and has not affected pro-US regimes; these regimes used the same brutal measures to keep the peace but appear to have been whitewashed. #The Twelwth Imam is primarily a Shia belief. That leaves Sunni followers such as the Saudi Arabia, which, due to its economic importance, will never be toppled - the US and others would focibly intervene. MA4585159 (talk) I'll revise it to something better sometime soon, but this story will cut it for now...--AK-74Guy (talk) 18:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Actually I'm making them into a link of "allied" terrorist and freedom fighters who mostly hate the superpowers (but may still be willing to cooperate with them) along with some conflict between the different terrorist cells. There power will mainly be from illegal trade and renegade nations, along with fallen US allies in Africa, Latin America and the Middle East during the 2016-2020 isolationist Libertarian years.